The Daughter of the Black Pearl
by LoverofBalto
Summary: Edit Summary: Daddy's little girl, Tristan, wants to live the life of a girl brought up in society. But when she stumbles upon the Black Pearl years later she realizes she has pirate boots to fill. Will Jack accept her as he own after all these years?
1. What is Luck?

Look everyone I'm back writing fanfiction can you believe it? And this time it has nothing to do with Phantom of the Opera. Nope this time it's Pirates of the Caribbean set right after Curse of the Black Pearl and as if the second one never happened (even though it did and rocked). This story looks at a bit more softer side of Jack at least in the beginning.

Jack's headstrong daughter, Tristan wants nothing more than to be a pirate like her father and work aboard the Black Pearl, but not everything in life is filled with sword fights or digging for treasure. She must learn where her true duties lie and help both her father and herself find their rightful place.

* * *

The Daughter of the Black Pearl

By: Loverofbalto

* * *

Chapter 1: What is Luck?

I was always told it didn't matter what you had in life; just as long as you had that life to live. I came very close to losing my life just hours after being born. My mother was the daughter of a captain of the royal guard in Port Royal. She wanted a type of man who was rugged and always in the search of adventures on the high sea. She found that in the shape of my father, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Now everyone in the Caribbean knew Sparrow as a thief, a backstabber, and a cheat. For a time my mother and father met in secret after meeting down on the docks. They knew a marriage wasn't possible, because my mother's father had little care for pirates and the top name on his hate list was none other than my father. Still my parents continued to see one another until finally he was caught by her father and forbidden to ever return.

The part that no one knew about, but my parents, was that mother became pregnant with me just shortly before Sparrow was forced to leave. He made a promise to stay true to her and return in nine months time to see the both of us. After a tearful goodbye he sailed away with the Black Pearl vowing to return.

Those nine months passed and soon it was quite clear what had happened. Hours were spent arguing over my future and I wasn't even born yet. When the time came though my mother got terribly ill and she begged that if anything happened to her that I get safely delivered to my father when he returned. My grandfather told a white lie saying he would then sat beside my mother comforting her. I came out screaming and my mother held me close long enough to give me a name.

"She will be known as Tristan Sparrow."

That night my mother passed away and because I had the blood of a pirate racing through my veins my grandfather decided he would get rid of me. He wrote a note about my fate and if anyone found me that I was Tristan Sparrow, daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow. That my mother died of a horrible illness and that I was not welcome in their household.

The next morning my basket was placed in the middle of town for anyone who wanted me, but no one stopped. They either complained that I smelled or cried too much or they would read the note and take off in fear that my father was going to return for me any minute. I waited all day in the hot sun crying from lack of food and a fresh diaper until finally around dusk a man came up to me and picked me up.

I later found out it was a dear friend of my father, Will Turner. He and his wife Elizabeth lived in the Swann mansion on the other side of the island. Quickly he took me home and showed me to his wife.

"What was she doing out there all alone? She could have died," Elizabeth said as she gave me a bath.

"Obviously whoever did this didn't want her. And look here," Will said holding up the note. "This says that her name is Tristan and she is the daughter of Jack Sparrow."

"You mean the Captain Jack Sparrow we helped rescue from the hangman's noose?"

Will nodded. "It says he was coming back to see both her and his lover, but she died of some illness the night she was born."

"Will you should go down to the port and wait for him. He deserves to know such a thing happened and that now he has a daughter to look after. I'll keep an eye on her here while you're gone," she said drying me off and picking up a bottle.

"You're right Elizabeth. But poor Jack he's going to be so heartbroken when he hears about this. He told me before he left that was the only woman he truly had feelings for. He was hoping to take her away with him this time."

"Well then hurry. No telling when he will return."

I was asleep when my father rushed into the nursery with Will and Elizabeth right behind him. He lifted me into his arms and held me close. "Oh, Tristan, thanks to the god, if there is one that you're all right. As soon as I heard what happened I had to see you for myself."

"Jack not right now she's…" I woke up with a shriek of surprise and big round tears flew from my eyes. "Asleep," Elizabeth tried to say.

My father held me out in front of him and cradled me in his arms. "There now Tristan don't cry. Daddy's here." I stopped crying and gazed up at him through glassy, blue eyes. Having seen his face for the first time and hearing the softness of his voice as he spoke to me quickly put me on good terms with him. My tiny hands reached up and felt the tip of beard and finally his chin. "That's right Tristan. Daddy will always look after you."

"Jack, do you even know the first thing about raising children?" Will asked.

"Well…of course I do…you have to feed them…and. Actually I don't have a clue mate."

"Hey long do you have in Port Royal Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I had hoped to grab Katherine and Tristan tonight and get out of here as soon as I could."

"You can't raise a baby on a ship Jack. You need milk and diapers. There's also toys to keep her busy and a crib to sleep in at night. Finally she needs clothes to keep her warm or out of the sun, so she doesn't get burned. You have a choice Jack. You leave her here with us and we'll take care of her till she's older or you risk her life out on the sea."

My father looked helplessly at me. "I do want what's best for her, but I can't seem to let go of her. She is a small part of Katherine that I never want to loose. That woman was the first woman I ever met to really touch my heart, but now she's gone. Tristan is a reminder of the good times we once had."

"If you're willing to Jack we can make up a room for you here and you can both stay until she is ready to join you, though you'll have to give up being a pirate for at least 4 years. By then she'll have at least mastered the proper skills for her age."

My father thought long and hard then called Mr. Gibbs in from the hallway. "Gibbs go back and tell the others to sail out without me, but I want all of ye back in this port 4 years from now. Do whatever you wish as temporary captain, but whatever you do make sure my ship comes back in one piece. Savvy?"

"Yes, Captain," Gibbs said with a smile. "I understand how important this is to you and the crew will still be faithful to you on your return. Good luck to you."

"And to you," my father said with a nod of his head.

* * *

Okay so tell me did it suck or should I continue? I really have good ideas planned for this piece and would love input. As the above reads I planned this to occur after Curse of the Black Pearl as if the 2nd movie isn't occurring in the pirate world. And Will gets Elizabeth, because I really like that combination. 


	2. The Cost of Growing Up

Well from the results of the first chapter everyone likes it so far. Okay only 5 people said so, but that's good enough for me. Someone asked me quite bluntly not to pass Tristan's four years in Port Royal so I won't.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Cost of Growing Up 

Those 4 years in Port Royal were ones I strongly remember. Well it was hard not to with my father always telling me stories about me. He said I was rather fussy, but whenever he was around I was all smiles and giggles. At that point in my life I would never had thought my father was a notorious pirate that did everything in his power to make people miserable. But later on in life that fact would ruin everything we worked so hard to build between father and daughter.

When I turned 1 I was finally introduced to solid food. It was a struggle each morning just to get me to eat from the spoon. Will and Elizabeth's two children, Joseph and Lillian, however were always eager to help when the grown ups were too exhausted to try one more spoon. Eventually after a lot of trial and error I finally took a spoonful without fuss from my daddy and was soon eating cereal and oatmeal on my own much to everyone's relief.

Also around that age my father thought that it was time he earned his keep and he managed a job with a fish merchant down by the port. Aunt Elizabeth (as I called her as well as Will uncle as soon as I could talk.) brought me down each night to pick him up and walk him home for dinner. He would smell like fish and sweat, but after he cleaned up he would take every opportunity to play with me.

Around the age of two I began to notice my father suffering from constantly changing emotions. Around me he was truly caring and would do anything to make sure life was good for me, but behind a closed door he and Uncle Will would argue over quite a few things. But if he managed to awake me from a nap he was the first to come to me and apologize for making such a ruckus.

I never did find out what it was he was so upset about, because when I was awake and listened through the door all I could hear was muffled shouting. But each time the voices would increase in volume Aunt Elizabeth would interfere and twice I saw her open the door, walk up to my father, and slap him across the face.

"Don't you dare make such a fuss in my house Jack," she cried one afternoon. "We gave you room and board out of the good of our hearts and because we care about the welfare of your daughter. If you cared even as much you wouldn't be in here yelling at Will over the fact that there isn't any bloody rum in the house!"

My father got a shocked look on his face and finally noticed me in the open doorway. Instantly he fell to his knees and began to sob. Now seeing a pirate cry can be a rather strange site indeed, because it is such a rare occurrence. But to me all I saw was my father sitting upon the floor in a fit of pain. I soon realized I had been crying too and moved slowly into the room and stood before him. "Daddy…?"

He looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy. Reaching out a trembling hand he stroked a bit of my hair before pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry my little seashell" (that was what he called me).

After that the fights became less and less violent. I could see my father was slowly beginning to change before my eyes. He was being more polite and his clothes changed slightly, but lucky for me not to drastically.

When I turned 3 Uncle Will started taking me and his children over to the blacksmith shop to learn how to build and fight with swords. I trained with a wooden one, so as not to get hurt, until I was skilled enough to work with steel. Uncle Will had made one especially for me. It was a nice, light weight sword. I could parry, thrust, swing, and dodge way before my 4th birthday. Uncle Will says it was because of my pirate blood, whatever that meant.

I practiced with my sword for three hours a day then would try and challenge my father to a friendly duel, but lately he had been working extremely hard for the merchant and came home ready to crawl into bed. Plus he told me he wanted a fair fight when I was more grown up. I told him it was a deal.

For a four year old I was so well trained in swordplay I managed to beat Joseph in a match. I had dodged his thrust and kicked his legs out from under him leaving him on the floor with my sword at his throat. I told him I wouldn't spread it around that he got beat up by a four year old girl if he used some of his extra allowance to get me a new hair ribbon. He agreed and even though his friends giggled and teased as we went into the store I kept my mouth shut.

Now that I was old enough Father was very eager to go back to his ship, which would be coming back into port within the week. Using the money he had saved up he bought plenty of supplies, clothes for me, and anything else needed to keep me occupied on board. The only problem was I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave Lillian and Joseph; my best friends. Also Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Will, it would be hard to leave them behind as well.

On top of that Lillian told me the other day about her first day of school. She said there were lots of other children there to play with, the teachers are all very nice; except the history teacher, who strongly voiced there would be no talk of pirates in his class, and that every day at noon they would have lunch outside if it was a nice day out. I could imagine all this and was eager to give it a try when I was old enough to go. But I had a feeling it wouldn't work out. Father was focused on taking me along with him on the Black Pearl, probably with no intent on coming back.

Finally one evening I got up the courage and slipped into his room. He was sitting at his desk playing with this weird compass of his that never pointed north for some reason. "Daddy…?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "What is it my little seashell?"

"Daddy, do I have to go back on the ship with you?"

With a look of utter surprise he stood up from his chair and came to kneel before me. "Tristan, are you telling me you don't want to come back on the Black Pearl with me and be by my side as Father and daughter?"

I started tearing up meaning I was upset. It's improper for a lady to cry as often as I do, but I found it was something I couldn't control. "It's not that I don't want to," I blurted out. "It's just that I was hoping to go to school like Lillian and someday Joseph. Daddy, Lillian told me she had so much fun at school and I want to go too."

For a long time he just remained there muttering to himself. All I could make out was "Port Royal" and "brainwashed" from the mix of words. "Daddy, I…didn't mean to make you upset-"

"Go back to bed Tristan and we'll talk about this later. I have a lot to think about."

I had upset him. Deep down inside I knew he was angry with me, but as long as I stood there he wouldn't show it, so I stood there as large tears rolled down my cheeks leaving small puddles upon the hard wood floor.

He gazed over at me one more time and demanded I go back to bed. What I did next would probably be written down in the book of insults for years to come. "YOU'RE NO FATHER OF MINE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BLOODY PIRATE!" And before he could say anything I ran from the room right into Aunt Elizabeth's waiting arms.

* * *

OOOHHH! Tension is in the air. Will there be compromise or will a 4 year bond be broken? Tune in next time. 


End file.
